Otra Dimension
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: 3 Seres de otro mundo han llegado a El mundo Ninja de Naruto.Grandes aventuras los esperan Pero... Como se las arreglaran este grupo de divertidos amigos para convivir en este mundo tan extraño? Risas Garantizadas. Pasen y Lean y dejen reviews, es gratis!
1. NosotrosAQUI?

Huaholau MiloxTheHedgehog regreso y gracias a dios que Xolim No vino

-Pero de que hablas, solo me fui 10 minutos y ya estas celebrando?

Hay que aprovechar cada momento no?

-Solo fui a la pizzería, no creo que sea motivo para celebrar ¬_¬

**Público: Claro que lo es!**

Ves el público me da la razón

-De donde vino eso? Aquí no hay público

De allá! *_**Apuntando grabadora de voz***_

…

-En verdad crees que un público te apoyaría en algo?

**Público: Claro que si Xolim!**

- O.O…eso está en vivo?

Sip, Bueno ya es hora de comenzar.

-Aquí vamos otra vez

Oye no te pongas de mal humor, que tu vas a estar ahí

-Enserio? ***o***

Sabes qué? Creo que soy demasiado gentil. Me voy a saltar las partes donde tú hablas.

-Nooooooo ToT

No te preocupes, es broma, ahora si comenzamos?

P.D: Ustedes saben, no hace falta repetir que los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de el gran Masashi Kishimoto Y uno de los OC que aparece aquí TAMPOCO Es mío, le pertenece a Kingdom walter13 (Anteriormente: Kingdom infiniti13), Apropósito, Lean sus fics. Son Muy divertidos sus crossover.

P.D2: Perdonen la tardanza pero es que…Eh….Etoo….A qué diablos, Yo también tengo una vida Saben?

P.D3: Dejen Review por favor

P.D4: Es enserio

P.D5: O YA VERAN!

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Narración_

_-dialogo-_

_-"Pensamiento"-_

"_**Acción**__"_

_(Comentario del Autor)_

_**PLONK**__**!: Caída estilo Anime**_

**Otra Dimensión**

**1-Nosotros….AQUI?**

El sol de la mañana daba a presenciarse a través de las ventanas de las apacibles casas de la aldea oculta de la hoja, Se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, ustedes saben, esas molestas moscas súper desarrolladas que no saben decir otra cosa que pipipipi, como me gustaría tirarles un martillo para que…Perdón me desvié de la historia, como decía, Era una mañanita bonita hasta que…UNA ESPANTOSA TORMENTA LLEGO DE QUIENSABEDONDE, Todo era lluvia y penumbra en esa mañana.

-Esto me da mala espina-Dijo la Hokage de gran "Pechonalidad" n_nU saben quién es verdad?...No?...Entonces VEAN NARUTO! Era Tsumadre, digo, Tsunade que veía a través de la ventana de su oficina.

-A que se refiere Tsunade-Sama?-Pregunto la muy…Shizune.

-La mañana es muy extraña, está lloviendo…

-No veo el problema de que llueva, Es bueno para los bosques que rodean toda la aldea.

-Sí, pero…Presiento algo malo…Te apuesto que hoy sucederá algo muy bueno.-Dijo desafiantemente.

-Tsunade-Sama. Se ha vuelto loca? Usted sabe que siempre pierde, quiere que suceda algo malo a la aldea?

-Lo apueste o no…igual sucederá-Finalizo volviendo a ver por la ventana.

Algo, según ella, pasaría en la aldea…Algo malo. (Pero quien se cree que es? Va a pasar algo bueno! :3)(Xolim: Porque tengo el presentimiento de que….)

**En medio del bosque…**

La lluvia era increíblemente fuerte. Tanto que vi un mimo intentando ir contra la corriente, En fin, en el bosque la lluvia era igual de fuerte, incluso creo que mas porque en vez de un mimo eran 7.

WIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHHHH (Efectos especiales!)

Una Luz Inmensa cayó en una zona del bosque, tenia forma de cilindro que caía del cielo.

**Volviendo con Tsumadre, Digo, con Tsunade…**

La Misma luz se podía ver desde ese ventanal

-JA!, Te dije que algo malo pasaría!

-Em.…Tsunade-Sama…Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder?

-Eh? A que te…Oh.

**Volviendo al lugar donde estábamos antes de leer esos diálogos…**

De esa luz empezaron a bajar 3 puntos negros los que al acercarse más al suelo tomaban mas forma, la luz despareció y esas tres cosas, personas, o lo que fuesen estaban ahí tiradas, dormidas, creo que desmayadas.

Uno de ellos comenzaba a abrir los ojos, podía ver, pero no completamente claro

-…Donde…Donde estoy?-Dijo mientras se puso su mano en la cabeza-Eh? Desde cuando yo uso guantes de metal? Jamás he usado guantes en mi vida…

Eso era muy confuso para él.

-Y Esos quiénes son?-Dijo mientras miro a alguien que se parecía mucho a él y a alguien mas pero era dos veces más grande que el.

Dejo de llover y ahora se podía ver el sol de la mañana como alumbraba la zona donde ellos estaban.

-"Me pesa todo el cuerpo"-Pensó mientras se levantaba, se fijo que había un charco de agua, bueno, se fijo tarde porque primero resbaló con él.

-"Cuando compre estos zapatos?"-Pensó cuando vio que traía unos Tenis grises

Luego de verse los Tenis, se fijo en el agua y…. Esa no era su cara!

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!-Grito desesperadamente

-No no me comas soy muy sexy para que me coman no!-Dijo el otro ser que se parecía al que grito.

-Y tu de que estás hablando?

-Ah? Era un sueño. Buenos días Milox.

-Milox? Porque me llamas por mi alias? Yo no me llamo así y…oye tu eres!-Dijo Milox apuntando con su dedo-Tu eres Xolim!

-¬_¬ Obvio quien más voy a ser yo?

-Pero, Pero tú No existes!

-Eh? De que hablas? Ya te pego la locura matutina.

-Esto debe ser un sueño, no puede ser verdad…Ya se, voy a chocar con ese árbol y me despertare en mi cama y luego veré tele!-Dijo mientras fue a correr hacia dicho árbol pero cuando choco, bueno, ustedes saben, seguía ahí.

-eres más raro que de costumbre.

-Tú no entiendes! Este no soy yo! Yo soy humano, soy real! Yo no puedo ser un erizo! No quiero serlo!

-Pero que mosca te pico? Siempre has sido un erizo!

-No, no es cierto ayer era un humano!

-Oficialmente, perdiste la cabeza…

-Oh cállate! Eres igual como te imaginaba, una verdadera ******.

-Oye! No me puedes decir así, además, no estamos de momento para tus juegos, hay que averiguar dónde estamos!-Dijo Xolim mientras veía el bosque que los rodeaba

-Bien…Oye y quién es ese?-Dijo Milox Viendo otro ser

-No sé, dejemos que se quede, no lo necesitamos

-Yo no soy mala gente para dejar a alguien abandonado en un lugar como este.

-Bien, vamos a despertarlo

Los dos erizos se acercaban mas y mas al otro ser hasta que

-MUEREEEEEE! TE VOY A MATAR PINCHE ZOMBIE RAJERO!-Dijo el ser recién despierto que tenía unas yo no sé cuantas armas en la espalda y una pelota en su mano izquierda

-N-NO DISPARES, SOMOS GENTE BUENA!

-Eh?-Dijo el recién levantado-Quienes son ustedes? Dónde estoy? Porque me trajeron? Cuando es mi cumpleaños?

-Te estaba a punto de preguntar todo lo que dijiste-Dijo Milox

-Oye, yo te he visto en algún lado? Me resultas familiar.

-Dudo que hayas visto a Milox alguna vez en tu vida, es un tonto sin igual-Dijo Xolim.

-Oye!-Se quejo Milox

-Un momento, como lo acabas de llamar?-Pregunto el nuevo

-Milox, el nombre de la idiotez.

-Milox? Ah! Tu eres! MiloxTheHedgehog? No puede ser! Debo estar soñando!

-Yo pensé lo mismo hasta que me golpee con ese árbol.

-No no es cierto, seguro me he vuelto loco!

-Oye y esa pelota?

-Que pelota?-"**El nuevo miro su mano izquierda**"-No-Puede-ser! Es mi Mistic Ball.

-Un momento. Mistic Ball? Acaso tu eres?

-Kingdom?

-Diablos tarde o temprano tendré que despertar antes de que vea a un mimo volando!

-La pregunta seria, Donde estamos? Y porque estamos aquí?-Dijo Kingdom.

-Es cierto, Lo último que recuerdo es que me acosté anoche y se suponía que hoy trabajaría en un nuevo fic para fanfiction.

-Que es fanfiction?-Pregunto Xolim.

-Es algo que no te incumbe ya que es del mundo real.

-Y Dale con eso, por última vez, esto es el mundo real!

-Ah! Hay algo que no me percate!

-Qué es?-Pregunto Kingdom.

-Si nos parecemos a los personajes de Sonic, Porque lo que nos rodea no se parece al mundo de Sonic.

Todos Miran a Su alrededor se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Entonces en qué mundo estamos?-"**Milox cierra los ojos y empieza a flotar**"-En verdad, si nos parecemos a los personajes de Sonic porque no estamos en ese mundo.

-Eh Milox?

-Esque no tiene sentido.

-Milox!

-Qué?-"**Milox abre los ojos**"-Wau! Bájenme!

-NOSOTROS NO TE SUBIMOS!

-Entonces como subí Hacia acá?

-No sabemos-Dijo Xolim.

-Se ve divertido! Quiero hacerlo yo también!-Dijo Kingdom.

Entonces Kingdom comenzó a flotar también.

-WAOO! Como hiciste eso?

-No sé, solo dije que quería flotar y empecé a hacerlo.

-Haber, Di que quieres bajar.

-Ok, Quiero bajar.

Y Kingdom regreso al suelo.

-Esto es increíble!

-Pero como voy a bajar yo?

-Haz lo que mismo yo.

-Bien, Quiero estar en el piso

Y Milox bajo pero no de la forma que él pensaba que bajaría

-Auch!

- XD-Se burlaba Xolim

-Oh Cállate! Tú no puedes volar!

-ToT

-Bien, Basta de juegos, necesitamos ver donde estamos, y con esta habilidad, creo que podemos divisar algún pueblo cercano no?-Dijo Kingdom- Yo subiré a ver si puedo encontrar algo.

En eso Kingdom Empezó de nuevo a flotar y subió más allá de los arboles

-Oigan, puedo ver algo!

-Si? Qué es?-Pregunto Xolim

-Es…ES EL MONTE RUSHMORE!

**PLONK!**

En ese instante Milox Floto de nuevo.

-Si serás, Eso no es el monte rushmore

-A no?

-No, el monte rushmore no tiene una aldea debajo de el

-Entonces?

-Creo que…No puede ser.

-Qué?

-Esos son los rostros de los Hokages!

-Que son Hokages?-Pregunto Xolim

-No lo entienden?

_***Música de Suspenso***_

-Estamos en Naruto!

**Continuara…**

Ha como la vieron? Pensaban que iba a ser algo serio? Pues se equivocan, Si no les gusto…QUE HACEN LEYENDO ESTO?

-Quizá burlándose de lo que tu escribes

Esque ese es el punto de este fic, hacer reír

-A VETE AL DEMONIO!

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, Dejen review, por favor, porque no pagan en esta página, y creo que todos lo saben, Bueno, estén pendientes que pronto subiré el siguiente Cap. Aquí se Despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

P.D:Porfavor, dale al botón que se te indica

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Conociendo a Tsumadre, Digo,Tsunade

Hola, Como les ha ido esta semana? MiloxTheHedgehog ha vuelto!

**Público: Siiiiiiiii**

Gracias, muchas gracias!

-Querrás decir "por desgracia ha vuelto"

A qué pena, te estaba a punto de dar un regalo pero como no lo quieres, se lo voy a dar a basu.

-Basu?

Si, basu, basurero!

-Nooooooo dameloooooo!

Bien, Bien no seas llorón, aquí tienes ***Dando regalo que tiene una tarjeta que dice: Guante autodisparante***

-Qué es? ***Xolim abre la caja*** esta vacio ¬_¬

Ves? No es el mejor regalo que te han dado?

-Aquí no hay nada, es solo una caja!

Eso es, el regalo es la caja XD

-ToT

Bueno es hora de continuar:

P.D: Los personajes….ya saben que son de Masashi Kishimoto no?

P.D2: La 4 razones por las que me tarde fueron.

1= Mi padre no pago el inter.

2=Me regalaron el nuevo notentiendo 3Ds con Zeda y a ustedes no!

3=Vi una Peli de miedo que no me dejo dormir por varios días ToT

4=Tenia Flojera….Que? no me culpen, soy humano!

P.D3: Dejen review porfa, díganles a sus amigos, primos, sobrinos, vivos, no vivos, casi muertos, re muertos, a su presidente, a Mario baracus, a Mario bros, pero solo escriban review XD

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Narración_

_-dialogo-_

_-"Pensamiento"-_

"_**Acción**__"_

_(Comentario del Autor)_

_**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**_

**Otra dimensión**

**2-Conociendo ****a Tsumadre, Digo, Tsunade**

El sol de la mañana daba a presenciarse a través de las ventanas de las apacibles casas de la... a no esperen, esta no es "**Buscando entre papeles**" Aja, ahora sí.

Los tres seres empezaron a caminar, 2 de 3 se les veía con la cara de preocupados.

-"Esto no me puede estar pasando"-Se repetían Milox y Kingdom mientras que Xolim solo buscaba una manera de salir de este lugar

**Media Hora más tarde…**

-Oigan ese no es el mismo árbol que vimos hace media hora?-Pregunto Kingdom

-Bien, Por culpa de Xolim estamos perdidos.-Dijo Milox

-Neeh, Huy lo siento, a ver si el oso retrasado y el erizo imbécil tienen una mejor idea de cómo salir de aquí!

-Ahora que lo dices, si tengo una idea!

-A ver, ilumínanos!

-Si nosotros podemos flotar con solo decirlo seguramente podemos decir que queremos estar en la entrada de Konoha.

-Me importa un soberano pepino verde de esa tal conoja!

-Konoha!

-Como se diga! Además no creo que sus nuevos poderes sean capases de teletrans…

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Kingdom.

Al frente de ellos se podía ver una puerta inmensa con un signo muy extraño para ellos.

-O.o-Miro Xolim asombrado

-Que decías Xolim?-Pregunto Milox

-Estos poderes si son de lo más extraños, acaso seremos omnipotentes o qué?-Dijo Kingdom (Para los que no saben que significa omnipotentes, es Técnicamente TODO PODER)

-La última prueba de omnipotencia es ver si somos inmortales!

-Idiotas, la inmortalidad es imposible de obtener-Dijo Xolim

-Mira que Hidan lo logro.

-Quien es Hidan?

-Na olvídalo

-Eh?

-En fin…Miren ahí, hay unos ninjas que vigilan la puerta-Dijo Kingdon

Los 3 se acercan a la puerta.

-Identifíquese!-Dijo el ninja A (Lo siento pero no me acuerdo cuales son los nombres de estos tipos XD)

-Oye, Son animales, dudo que se puedan identificar-Dijo el Ninja B

-Lo sé, pero llevo 2 días aquí y necesito identificar a alguien!

-Para su información, nosotros podemos hablar!-Dijo Xolim

-Ah! Debemos estar en un GenJutsu, ya se, vamos a lanzarles Kunais!-Dijo el Ninja B

-Que son cunais?

-Kunais!-Recalcaron Milox Y Kingdom

-Callen…Agh!-Grito Xolim Ya que uno de los Kunais Le pego en el pecho. (Y en la UNICA serie anime donde los Kunais no dan al objetivo verdad? ¬_¬)

-Jajajajajaja-Se burlaba Milox.

-De que te ríes? Me estoy desangrando!

-No es eso, Si no que nos lanzaron Kunais a todos, y a mí me pego uno también! Jajaja. Pero, No me duele!

-NO TE DUELE?

-Al contrario, me da cosquillas XD.

-Agh! COSQUILLAS?

-Si jajajajajaja XD.

-Agh! No es justo que tú puedas clavarte los cunais y no te duela y a mi sí.

-Hombre, Que se escribe Kunai: Ca-U-Ene-a-i: Kunai!-Dijo Kingdom.

-Al parecer si somos Omnipotentes, Si!-Grito Milox.

-No puede ser, Como unos animales pueden ser capaces de no sentir dolor a parte de él que se está desangrando-Dijo el Ninja A.

-Oye!-Se quejo Xolim.

-Hay que decirle a La Hokage…

-Un Momento, La Hokage? Así que la hokage de gran "Pechonalidad" está al mando no? Hm… me pregunto en qué parte de la historia estaremos, me gustaría hacer algunos cambios… Muajajajajaja.

-O-O no crees que Masashi Kishimoto se enojaría?-Pregunto Kingdom.

-Nah, de todas maneras esto es un fic no? Bueno, Ustedes pueden llevarnos con Tsumadre, digo!, Tsunade?

-Y por qué lo haríamos?

-Por dos razones: 1- Tenemos a alguien desangrándose y 2- les dejare un trauma Psicológico si no nos llevan para allá entienden?

-O_O Hai. L-los llevaremos-Dijeron con miedo los ninjas.

Durante el camino Xolim le pregunta a Milox.

-Y tu porque no me curas ya que dices ser omnipotente?

-Por que los remedios que ella usa son más dolorosos-Dice Milox Mientras aparece un fondo de fuego detrás de el.

Después de una (Larga) caminata por la muy bonita (y contaminada) Konoha, llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade (Sigo pensando que es Tsumadre)

-Tsunade-Sama, Unos animales quieren verlo

-Saben que estoy ocupada, no quiero ver unos estúpidos, aburridos y molestos animales saben?-Dijo mientras "leía" unos "papeles" de trabajo

-Oiga, a ver si pone más atención a su trabajo y no a un comic en hojas, Viejera ¬_¬.-Dijo Milox

**Afuera de la oficina… (Ósea en el pasillo, Dah)**

La escena era Horrible, tanto que el que leyera esto empezaría a temblar….El pasillo… estaba vacío. (No es el peor momento que se pueden imaginar? XD)

De repente la pared de la oficina se rompió, cortesía de Tsunade´s Golpes

-Como-me-llamaste?-Tsunade estaba verde de la furia porque el rojo ya está muy usado (Xolim: Como de costumbre)

-Si serás sorda, te dije Viejera.

-Milox, no la provoques!-Dijo Kingdom.

-te dije que yo cambiaria cosas de la historia, esto es un buen comienzo Kukukukuku.

-Ya verás erizo supermutado! RAAAAAGGGGHHH!-Tsunade estaba corriendo en dirección a Milox pero Gracias a la (Grandiosa) Omnipotencia, Tsunade traspaso a Milox y Xolim recibió el regalito que yo le debía haber puesto la nota de "Guante auto disparante" al principio del fic XD.

-Maldita vieja, Ahora me desangro el doble que hace rato!

-C-co-Como lo…-Tsunade tartamudeaba.

-Bien déjame contarte que paso

**47 Minutos de una historia bastante extraña que a nadie le importa más tarde.**

-A ver si entendí, ustedes son supuestamente, 2 seres humanos que se transformaron en eso y no pertenecen a este mundo, y el otro es un ser imaginario vivo, no saben cómo llegaron, no saben cómo irse, Saben de nosotros y según ustedes, esto es una serie anime?

-Ese sería el resumen de lo que te acabo de contar…

-Lo demás me lo puedo creer pero lo de que saben de nosotros y que somos una serie anime no me lo trago.

-No se lo puede tragar porque no es una bebida, Dah!-Dijo Kingdom

-Es cierto, ustedes son una serie anime!-Dijo Milox

-Pruébalo

**3 Horas de contar la historia de Naruto, pasado, presente, futuro más tarde****… (Imagínense, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, comprimido a 3 horas XD)**

O.O-Shizune que no había hablado hasta el momento, tenía su típica cara de locura.

…-Tsunade no podía ni creerlo, le dijo hasta el último detalle.

-De donde sacas estas historias?-Pregunto Xolim

-Ya te dije que no pertenecemos a este mundo, pero por el lado bueno, puedo hacer lo que me plazca Kukukuku.

-y por el lado malo?-Pregunto Kingdom

-Que nos vamos a perder toda la evolución del mundo ToT.

_**PLONK!**_

-Shizune, Llama al equipo Naruto y a todo su equipo, ellos tienen que saber esto…-Dijo Tsunade

-Ahora mismo.

**7 Minutos más tarde (Si, Son rápidos)**

-Los he llamado aquí por algo muy importante incluso más que una misión de rango S-Dijo Tsunade

-UNA MISION RANGO Z?-Pregunto (Estúpidamente) Naruto.

- ¬_¬…No-Tsunade

-Si serás Naruto, Las misiones rango z no existen-Dijo Sakura.

Pasaron 6 segundos de silencio para darse cuenta de que había otras personas ahí.

Tsunade, Porque tiene animales aquí?-Pregunto Naruto

-Yo seré animal pero tú tienes cerebro de un ratón-Dijo Xolim.

-Eeehhh? Ha hablado?-Dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unisonio

-Lamento la tardanza, de que me perdí?-Dijo Kakashi que (Raramente ¬¬) llego tarde.

-Igual que en la serie no Kakashi?- Dijo Milox

-Oye, yo tengo un perro que también habla!

_**PLONK!**__** Colectivo XD**_

-De quien es esta invocación?-Pregunto Kakashi.

-Para tu información, yo no soy invocación de nadie-Dijo Xolim

-Es verdad, Kakashi, Ellos…no son de este mundo.

**Otros 47 minutos de historia de cómo llegar hasta aquí…**

-Y esa es la historia….Otra vez ¬_¬.-Dijo Kingdom

Todos estaban extrañados de lo que acaban de oír

-Bueno, Mientras ustedes buscan la forma de volver a "su mundo" porque no se quedan en konoha?- Sugirió Naruto

-Ese es el plan Kukukukuku

-Bueno creo que es momento de que nos presentemos-Dijo Tsunade

-Yo soy Milox, El que se parece a mí pero más amargado es Xolim, y el Grandote es Kingdom.

-Genial Yo soy…

-Naruto, lo sabemos, el que tiene el vicio del librito es Kakashi, y tu eres Sakura la miniTsunade de pelo rosa XD

-Tsunade-Sama, Acaso le conto que entrene con usted?

-No, no me lo conto, lo sé, porque esto es una serie anime

-Que es una serie anime?-Pregunto Naruto

-Series animadas hechas por los japoneses de "el mundo real" ósea, ustedes no existen, obra y creación, Masashi Kishimoto.

-Eeehhh? Eso es imposible-dijeron todos.

-No es cierto, yo no soy ficticio, soy real!-Grito Naruto

-Mírale el lado positivo, la serie lleva tu nombre

-Enserio?

-Si además, Aquí es todo tan real como en el mundo real XD incluso Sakura que se ve tan…

Sakura se empezó a sonrojar.

-Frentona XD

_**PLONK! Colectivo XD**_

-Como me dijiste?-Dijo sakura enojada.

-No te pongas Haci, de todas maneras no me pueden Golpear. Pero, no te preocupes puedes golpear al que se parece a mí para desquitarte.

-No te atrevas!

-Raaaaaagggggghhhh!

-Nooooooooo!

**Continuara…**

Bueno es todo por ahora, en verdad perdonen la tardanza pero Es que el vicio de los juegos es fuerte.

-Algún día te vas a aburrir de escribir fic JAJAJAJA

Si como no, bueno, espero que dejen review, No me maten! Vale la pena esperar!

Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya.

**Si quieres que este fic siga, dale al botón indicado**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Estableciéndonos en Konoha

-Hola…No sé porque Milox Me Dijo que estuviera aquí y ni siquiera él ha llegado, tal vez, tuvo un contratiempo, bueno mientras el llega les daré 13 razones porque no pueden leer los fic de el.

Y yo te daré 13 razones de por qué golpearte.

-Milox, Hola, Pensé que no vendría.

Esque raramente tienes la capacidad de pensar.

-ToT.

Bueno, como ya di el insulto matutino, es hora de seguir con el fic.

P.D: Ninguno…Ya saben que son de Masashi Kishimoto, para que les digo?

P.D2: Razones porque me tarde

1= No estaba inspirado

2= Pase el modo Máster Quest en Zelda y ustedes no XD (Bueno que esperaban, yo me sé el juego de memoria desde que lo juge en la Nintendo 64, quien no?)

3=Como todos, Soy humano y tenia Flojera!

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Narración_

_-dialogo-_

_-"Pensamiento"-_

*_**Acción**__*_

_(Comentario del Autor)_

_**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**_

**Otra dimensión**

**3-Estableciendonos en Konoha**

-Quien diría que en Konoha habían hoteles?-Dice Milox viendo el lugar donde se quedarían "temporalmente" alojados.

-Es lo máximo que La Abuela Tsunade les puede dar-Dice Naruto

-Y hay comida?-Pregunto Kingdom.

-no ¬¬ tienen que trabajar para conseguir dinero.-Dijo Sakura

-TRABAJAR?-Dijeron los 3 al mismo instante.

-No vale la pena, además aquí solo hay 2 camas, donde va a dormir Milox?-Dijo Xolim.

-Y quien dijo que yo dormiría en el piso?

-Lo siento, pero yo agarre una de las camas y Kingdom agarro la otra.

-Tengo un Plan, Pienso poner este cuarto a MI manera!

Entonces, Milox Trono sus dedos y la habitación se volvió más grande de lo normal, habían 3 camas, 1 cocina, 2 baños, 4 ventanas, 1 televisor, un Nintendo Wii, 2 laptops (Las 3 últimas siempre las necesitare), una alfombra tamaño sofá que decía "Viva los omnipotentes", Un Ping pong de mesa (Obvio) y un DVD.

Naruto y Sakura quedan con cara de: "Estos tienen más que uno"

-Díganme: a quien no le gustaría vivir aquí?

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!-Dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

-Naruto, no es para tanto, nos basta con lo que tenemos-Reclamo Sakura

-Lo dudo Mucho ¬_¬

-De donde sacaste estas cosas tan extrañas?-Pregunto Xolim.

-Cosa del mundo real, no te conviene saber

-Milox, Dime que en la cocina hay comida!- Dice Kingdom desesperado-No he comido nada en Horas!

-hay, Kingdom, tú no tienes caso, para que crees que puse una cocina donde no va a haber comida?

-Si XD-y se fue corriendo a ya saben donde

-Oye que es esto?-Pregunto Naruto mientras curioseaba el televisor.

-En verdad tienen que preguntar? Eso es un televisor, sirve para ver programas de entretenimiento, hay muchos tipos de canales cuales les gustaría ver?

-Hm, Que tal de ramen? *o*

-Que especifico ¬_¬U, más simple, canal de comida.

Y Milox Agarro el control remoto, y puso "Telocomesypunto! Channel".

Tipo de la tele: Hoy vamos a cocinar, Pollo a la plancha usando una plancha de verdad!

-Eeehhh? Estos no son los mismos canales que yo veo!.

-Poooolllooooo ***Babeando***-(Sépase que fue Naruto)

-Y tu Sakura que quieres hacer?

-Golpearte ¬¬.

-Desquítate con Xolim.

-Eeehhh? No otra vez-Grito Xolim.

-Nah, no es lo mismo-Dice Sakura mientras curioseaba lo demás-Que es esto?-Pregunto mientras apuntaba al DVD.

-Un DVD, Sé conecta al televisor para ver entretenimiento que solo se puede ver con un CD por ejemplo: Kukukukukukuku.

Kingdom que ya regresaba de su viaje "carnívoro" por la cocina.

-Milox, Que-vas-a-hacer?-Pregunto Kingdom

-Oh nada, solo voy a darles un trauma permanentemente XD.

Y Milox Con el control Puso el Modo de video en la tele.

-y que le paso al pollo?- Se preguntaba Naruto.

-Créeme que esto es más interesante Kukukukuku.

Entonces abrió el DVD y metió un Cd que tenía las Abreviaciones: "N, Temp1", Cerró el DVD y puso Play.

**1 hora y media más tarde…**

-Imposible, Imposible!

-Naruto…Por Milésima ves, No es imposible!

-No! es imposible, como estoy ahí cuando joven si yo estoy aquí!

-Es tu serie! Lo que te dije, eres ficticio!

-No ToT!

Sakura no tenia habla, estaba sorprendida

-Ah! Ustedes supuestamente tienen las parte del futuro de nuestra vida, seguro podremos evitar que suceda algo antes de que suceda!-Dijo Sakura muy feliz

-Y quien les dijo que yo les iba a enseñar lo que les viene, al contrario, deseo verlo en vivo!

-Eres de lo peor

-Gracias lo se.

-Oye de casualidad tendrás Call of duty en tu wii?-Pregunta Kingdom

-Porque preguntas? Quieres matar el tiempo?

-No, quiero matar gente XD

-Que es Wii?-Pregunta Sakura (En verdad no saben NADA!)

-Como explicártelo ¬_¬ es una consola de videojuego interactivo con sensores de movimiento capaz de dar un alto rendimiento de diversión y jugabilidad

Naruto y Sakura: O.O

-Explícate mejor-Dice Naruto

- ***Suspiro*** Es para jugar ¬¬

-Aaaaahhhhh!-Dicen los 2 en señal de haber entendido

-Y que juegos trae el Wii?

-Los que yo quiera por ejemplo, su juego Kukkukukukuuu

-Nuestro Juego?

**45 Minutos más tarde…**

-Oh Si! Volví a ganar-Gritaba Sakura

-Es increíble…Yo siempre gano usando a la vieja Chiyo, no es justo ToT-Dice Milox (Créanme que si juegan Naruto contra mí, pasaran un MAL Rato Muajaja)

Lo que paso durante esos 45 minutos fue que Después de explicarles el juego y el porqué estaban ahí (Demonios! Que fastidio tener que explicar!) Sakura uso a si misma en el juego claro y ya llevaba 7 rondas ganando.

-Quien quiere jugar otra ronda?-Preguntaba pero todos ya Andaban Medio perturbados de tanto perder.

-Bueno que les parece hacer otra cosa más a su estilo

-Como comer Ramen? *o*

-Tú y tu ramen ¬¬-Decía Xolim que ya tenía rato que no hablaba (Xolim: Porque no quieres que yo hable?)

-y si vamos al pueblo, como dije antes quiero hacer cambios Kukukukuku.

-Okey?

**Ya más tarde por una calle por ahí perdida XD…**

Ellos caminaban, mientras que todos se les quedaban mirando.

-Oh por favor quiero comer ramen!-Dice Naruto

-Apoyo la idea de Naruto-Dice Kingdom

El resto del grupo les puso un aura negra alrededor de ellos con cara de "Mira que si dices ramen otra vez…"

-Bueno, Gomen ToT

-Oye Sakura no sientes que alguien nos sigue?-Dice Xolim

-La verdad no porque preguntas?

-Hay Alguien que nos lleva siguiendo un buen rato

-Creo saber quién es…-Dijo Milox

-Eeehhh?

**1-Quien será la persona que los sigue?2-Sera bueno o Malo? 3-Naruto y Kingdom Conseguirán su Ramen? 4-Volverán estos seres a su mundo?**

**Todas estas respuestas serán respondidas justo ahora!**

**1-Hinata 2-Bueno 3-Si consiguen el ramen 4-Todavia no lo decido**

-Ustedes Sigan caminando yo los alcanzo luego-Dijo Milox

-Okey!

Despues de que ellos se alejaron Milox cruzo una esquina y ahí estaba la Hinata.

-Quien te ha dado el derecho de seguirnos?

-Ah! Y-yo…pues…

-Nah, no te preocupes, Por algo lo quieres…por Dios díselo de una maldita ves, uno no puede esperar hasta tu muerte!

-Mi-mi muerte!

-Huy, Creo que no debí decir eso, pero en fin díselo de una vez.

-No…no puedo

-Un consejo, usa el byakugan de esa manera y luego se lo dices vale?

-Va-vale "A que se referirá con de esa manera"

Luego Milox Se regresa a donde estaban los demás, Pero cuando regresa ven que están discutiendo

-Si!-Dijeron Kingdom y Naruto

-No!-Dijeron Xolim y Sakura

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Que pasa acá?

-Milox! Si o No?

-Eeehhh?

-Sí o No?

-Esto…Si?

-Ja!

-Si seras idiota ahora tenemos que comprarles ramen imbécil!-Dijo Xolim

-Pero yo que hice? ToT

-Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-men-Cantaban Kingdom y Naruto.

-Y quien era el que nos seguía?

-Esto, No, nadie nos seguía "Hinata, me debes una ¬¬"

-Bueno Vamos a Comprarles su estúpido ramen-Dice Sakura.

-NO INSULTES AL RAMEN!

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

**Continuara…**

a como la vieron? Tanto hablar de ramen que quiero una pizza ToT

-Pero eso no tiene sentido

Quien te pregunto ser imaginario?

-Bah no vale la pena hablar contigo.

Lo mismo digo, Bueno, espero review porque si no…

-Si no que?

No se n_nU

**PLONK!**

Recuerden leer mis otros Fic! Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

Dale al botón indicado:

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. No los aguantamos!

-***Mirando reloj*** Agh! donde estará Milox! Ya vamos a comenzar

Oye yo también tengo necesidades

-Que especifico…

Ah! Hola no los había visto…

-Y no los has visto porque no están aquí!

Ya lo sé, Bueno MiloxTheHedgehog ha vuelto y es increíble que todavía no haya matado a nadie con mis fic XD (Por Ahora)

-Por dios al menos pasa más tiempo de calidad con tu familia!

Ni loco! A veces creo que la gente de fanfictió es mi segunda familia

**Público: Aaaaawwwww**

-Eres un niño Mimado ¬¬

No es cierto…Eh…Bueno…Ettoo…que venía a hacer?

-A dominar el mundo seguro ¬¬U

No, eso es mañana…

Ah ya me acorde, venía a continuar el fic jejejeje bueno. Aquí vamos

P.D1: Naruto Blablablá Le pertenece a Blablablá Masashi Kishimoto

P.D2: Las razones porque me tarde

1=Mi hermano esta de "Visita" (Quiero Morir T.T)

2=No estaba Inspirado

3=Soy humano (Apenas) y tenia flojera (Que se puede esperar de mi?)

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Narración

-dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

***Acción***

(Comentario del Autor)

**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**

**Otra Dimensión**

**4-No los aguantamos!**

Había una vez en un Bosque mágico…. Y todos se murieron.

**Fin**

-Esto es todo?

No, era solo una broma, ahora si comenzamos?

**Otra Dimensión**

**4-No los aguantamos!**

Después de unos 17 Platos de ramen…

-Ya párenle que me hacen perder dinero!-Gritaba Sakura

-Lo siento Nosotros queríamos Si y ustedes perdieron y ahora es comer ramen hasta que se les acabe el dinero!-Dijo Kingdom-O se las verán con mis jutsus Muajaja.

-Cuales Jutsus? Tu eres un oso no un ninja!-Replico Xolim.

-A no? mira este Jutsu! HandGun no Jutsu!-Y saco una ya mencionada Handgun y dispara a lo lejos

**En Algún Lugar…**

-Mami tener ataques al corazón por una bala es normal?

-no hijo es muy peligroso.

-entonces Llama a la Ambulancia que mi papa se está muriendo

**En Ichiraku Ramen…**

-Eso no es un Jutsu, solo sacaste tu arma detrás de tu espalda y disparaste!

-Eso no cuenta?

-No ¬¬-Dicen Todos

-Y ahora qué hacemos? Ya de todas maneras gastamos nuestro dinero en ellos-Dijo Milox.

-Ya se, Vamos a ver que hacen los demás equipos!-Dijo Naruto dando el ánimo de conocer a sus amigos.

-"Perfecto kukukuku" Bueno que esperamos!

Los idiotas y Milox…

-Hey!

Bueno ¬¬ Todos se dirigían a algún lugar donde encontrar a los demás.

-No sería más fácil tener un radar para encontrarlos-Dijo Milox

-Pues fíjate que nosotros no tenemos esa "Tecnología" que ustedes tienen-Dijo Naruto

PIR. PIR-Sonaba el radar

-Por dios O.o!-Exclamo Xolim

-A ver qué equipo matare primero, Digo! Que veremos primero.

El radar mostraba 3 personas en un local de venta.

**Más**** tarde en el Local…**

Clint! (Intento de campanita de tienda XD)

-Oeh! Esto es la florería!-Grito Sakura sabiendo de quienes se trataban.

-Wau! La frentona aprendió a reconocer los lugares!-Dice Ino que está detrás del mostrador

-Vámonos si?-Suplicaba Sakura a Milox .

-Al contrario quiero hacer algo divertido.-Dice Mientras se acerca al mostrador.

-Oigan aquí no se permiten animales!-Dijo Ino al ver que Milox Se acercaba

-y que me dices de los animales que hablan?-Dijo Milox Para darle un poco de miedo.

-¬¬ Tampoco, Siguen siendo animales sucios…

**PLONK!**

Esa fue la gota que derramo la copa, ya que Milox Se enojo, Chasqueo los dedos y de repente todas las flores, adornos y demás cosas se rompieron en un instante

-O.O No! tarde Años para que esta florería fuera perfecta!-Gritaba Ino desesperada.

-Diablos! Que paso aquí?-Se preguntaba Shikamaru que venía de una puerta detrás del mostrador con Choji.

-Paso un terremoto?-Pregunto Choji.

-Que terremoto ni que terremoto, fue ese estúpido animal!-Gritaba Ino Con desespero.

-Dios…-Dijo Sakura.

_**Inner Sakura**_**: Ja! Aleluya, Por fin le dan lo que se merece, a esa puerca!**

_**Inner Ino: Oye no tienes derecho alguno para decirme así, Frentona!**_

_**Inner Sakura: Como te metiste en mi cabeza?**_

_**Inner Ino: Facil, Estas loca…**_

_**Inner Sakura: Bueno eso sentido… Oye!**_

-Sakura!-Grito Naruto

-a qué?

-Estas ahí mirando al piso que pasa?-Pregunta Kingdom

-No nada n_nU

-Ino está igual-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Sus Inners están peleando.-Dijo Milox

-Que son Inners?-Preguntan todos

-Agj! ustedes no saben NADA, Me largo no quiero estar cerca de idiotas!-Grito Mientras salía de la Florería

Clint! (Intento de campanita de tienda XD)

Todos se quedan asombrados y los demás se fueron

**34 Minutos después…**

-Bien quien sigue?-Pregunta Kingdom

-Bueno, según el radar de Milox, que por x motivo se enojo, estamos cerca de…. Ah!-Dijo Xolim que de la nada venían Kunais y le quito un mechón de su pelaje de la cabeza (Xolim: Porque eres tan malo conmigo ToT)(Pero tu escribiste eso)(Xolim: Tengo que echarle la culpa a alguien no?)

-Esos Kunais… "Quien de la serie es bueno o buena con las armas?"-Se preguntaba Milox hasta que- Ya se! Es DiezDiez, Digo Tenten XD (Entiéndase que el chiste esta en ingles, Ten es diez en ingles)

Y de la nada apareció Todo el equipo de Gai.

-Huy chicos, perdonen es que en el entrenamiento uno de mis Kunais salió disparado fuera de la zona, escuchamos un grito de chica y creímos que les había pegado a alguien.-Dijo la numérica, digo, Tenten

-Jajaja eso no fue una chica Jajaja fue Xolim-Se burlaba Naruto

-Y que es Xolim? Jajaja-Se burlaba Milox

-Mira que te voy ah… Bah, no vale la pena

Después de esos segundos de risa los "Animalitos" sentían que los estaban Psicoanalizando, era Neji que con su Byakugan intentaba buscar algún punto de Chakra.

-Esto sí que da miedo, estos tipos no tienen Chakra, Como es posible que estén vivos?- Se preguntaba Neji.

-Gai-Sensei Estos animales no les vendría mal una de sus mallas!-Sugirió la Roca que lee, digo Rock Lee

-Ni se te ocurra sacar esa cosa porque a los únicos que les queda, por decir "Bien" es a ustedes.-Dijo Kingdom

-Eso no es cierto, eso les queda bien a todos, incluso hice para mujeres, Tenten, ponte esto!-Grito Gai

-Sin ofender sensei, pero usted no tiene nada de estilo cuando se trata de moda, no me lo pondré. ¬¬

Eso dejo a Gai en una esquinita del lugar con auras de depresión

-Creo que te pasaste Tenten-Dijo Sakura

-Nah, esto ya es cosa de todos los días- Aclaro Neji

-Y se supone que Gai es tu modelo a seguir Lee?-Pregunta Naruto

-Lo sé, es genial… *o*.

**PLONK! Colectivo**

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos, 2 razones, 1 porque Lee Me asusta y 2 nos falta visitar otro equipo.

-Bueno Váyanse, mientras nosotros intentaremos consolar a Gai-Sensei.

**25 Minutos ****más tarde…**

-Diablos, Donde se puede encontrar el equipo de Kurenai…

-No te basta que ya dañaste Mental o físicamente a 2 equipos?-le pregunta Sakura

-Nop n_n

-Para que pregunto ¬¬U

-Chicos Miren un Insecto!-Dijo Kingdom señalando al suelo

-Ni se te ocurra comértelo Kingdom!-Dijo Xolim

-No se lo va a comer, lo va a matar, esa es la manera de atraer Shino-Dijo Milox

-Exacto

Plick (Sonido de la tía de Shino siendo aplastada)

De repente Una nube de insectos llego de QUIENSABEDONDE City y apareció el panal de insectos, digo Shino!

-Que es lo que han hecho, han matado a mi tía!-Dijo Shino (Creían que era broma? ¬¬)

-Dudo que fuera tu tía- Aclaro Sakura

-Era tía política

Todos: O.o

-Shino que paso que saliste corriendo de el entrenamiento-Pregunto Kiba que venía encima de Akamaru con Hinata.

-Ellos mataron a mi tía política!-Dijo Shino que tenía un aura negra

-Otra vez? Cuál de las 1970 de ellas?

-La número 1624 Era mi octava preferida

-Bueno, este equipo se traumo solo así que ya tengo mi lista casi completa.

-Que lista?-Preguntaron todos

-Hice una lista de los equipos, y solo me falta uno.

-Cual equipo?-Pregunta Xolim

-No se los voy a decir, por ahora quiero ir a mi casita a descansar de un largo día.

-Pero apenas son las 2:32 Pm

-***Chasque los dedos*** ahora son las 9:46 Pm

-Wau!-Dijeron todos asombrados

-Bueno hasta mañana

**37 Minutos después**

-No los aguantamos!

-tienes que sacarlos de aquí!

-Que no vuelvan!

-No tengo estilo en la moda?

Eso era lo que se escuchaba en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Cálmense cálmense!, Entiendo por lo que pasaron, pero que puedo hacer yo? Ellos son omnipotentes!-Dijo Tsunade

-Tienes que convencerlos de que hagan algo lo suficiente mente difícil para ellos que no puedan volver aquí nunca más-Gritaban todos

-Bueno creo que esto podría funcionar. Lo que voy a hacer es…

**Continuara…**

Que será lo que Tsunade les va a hacer? Cuál será el equipo que falta en la lista de Milox? Cuantas Tías políticas le quedaran a Shino? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo Cap. de Otra Dimensión ***Suena hakuna matata digo, Haruka Kanata XD***

Bueno esto es todo por ahora y… que puedo agregar?

-Quizá que tu hermano tiene un perfil en ?

Cállate!...Eh..Bueno es cierto mi hermano se creó un perfil, es "Vick-Hibi"

-Lean sus historias, son mejores que las de Milox!

Tu Cállate que ni siquiera él ha subido un fic , Bueno se acabo! Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

Porfa dale a este botón y salvaras a una marmota

V

V

V

V

V

V

v


	5. Nos Vamos de Misión Parte 1

**Público: *A****plausos***

Hola mi querido publico, MiloxTheHedgehog ha vuelto

-Cuando me vas a decir de dónde vienen esos aplausos?

Te lo diré Cuando seas mayor n_n

-Pero yo ya soy…!

-BASTA!, Bien, VAMOS A COMENZAR!

-Espera!, no vas a presentar al invitado?

Que invitado?

-El que yo traje ¬¬

Xolim! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no traigas invitados sin mi permiso

-Contando esta ***Contando con sus dedos*** Ninguna

Bueno dime quien es…

-Ya lo veras Kukukukukuku Demos la bienvenida a…

**Se abre la puerta…**

Aaah! Porque lo trajiste!

Vick-Hibi: Hermanito! ***Le da un abrazo***

**Público en general: **

-Quería hacerte sufrir ¬_¬

Suéltame! ***Lo empuja***

Vick-Hibi: Milox Fue malo con Vick-Hibi Aaaaa ***Llora a Mares ¬¬***

Y se supone que él es MI Hermano mayor? Vick no llores mas por favor que me mojas el piso ¬¬

Vick-Hibi: Lo hare si me das publicidad ToT

Bien! El tiene un fic muy bueno léanlo por favor Antes de que esto se vuelva una piscina

Vick-Hibi: Si X3 El me Quiere ***Otro Abrazo (Mátenme T.T)***

-Bueno Como Milox Está ocupado mejor comienzo yo el fic XD

P.D: Naruto No le pertenece a Milox ni a mí ni a su hermano ni a su primo ni a usted ni a tu gato ni al hombre que esta detrás de ti ni a el presidente ni…Bueno en fin es de Masashi Kishimoto

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Narración

-dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

***Acción***

(Comentario del Autor)

**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**

**Otra Dimensión**

**5-Nos Vamos de Misión Parte 1**

-Ese es el plan, les gusta?-Dijo Tsunade

-Es perfecto, terminaran muertos, no puede fallar, puede funcionar- eso es lo que se escuchaba en la oficina de Tsunade

**Al día Siguiente…**

Nock, Nock (Intento de puerta xd)

-Quién es?-Pregunta Xolim (Esa pregunta era de esperarse no?¬¬)

Xolim Abre la puerta pero no hay nadie, excepto un pergamino, Lo abre y lo lee

-Chicos, miren esto dice

-Qué es?-Pregunta Kingdom

-Un pergamino._.-Dijo Milox

-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que dice?

-Dice que Tsunade quiere hablar con nosotros, dice que es importante-Dijo Xolim

-Esto es sospechoso-Dijo Milox

-Claro que no, esto es un pergamino-Dijo Kingdom

**PLONK!**

-Bueno no nos queda de otra vamos a ver que quiera la vieja de gran "pechonalidad" ¬¬lll

Y así fue, fueron Con Tsupadre, perdón, Tsumadre, Digo!, Tsunade (Creo que estoy exagerando no?(Vick-Hibi:Lean mis historias por favor)(Como te metiste aquí?)

**En la oficina…**

-Para que nos llamo vieja chancluda…Literalmente ¬¬ (Me pregunto si esa palabra viene de la Litera o la literatura?)

-Los llame para pedirles un favor

-y que si no lo hacemos?-Pregunto Xolim

-La verdad nada, pero queremos su ayuda, verán nosotros tenemos ciertos enemigos que…

-quieren que vayamos a derrotar a los Akatsuki y a Orochimaru y que recuperemos a Sasuke no?-Dijo Milox

-Que comes que adivinas para que me des? Digo, si son ellos

-Y porque lo haríamos?-Pregunto Kingdom

-Les daré ramen…

-Yo acepto! *o*

-Pues yo no, simplemente chasqueo los dedos y…-Dijo Milox que estaba a punto de chasquear (Que palabra tan difícil!) los dedos para que aparecieran los akatsukis y orochimaru atados para ahorrar tiempo (Que económicos ¬¬)

-Espera!

-Qué?

-Es que, preferible ver como ustedes hacen el trabajo n_nU

-Bueno, es razonable además que quiero hacerlos sufrir n_n

-Bueno pueden irse primero contra orochimaru y luego con…

-Tsunade-Sama Ya se fueron-Dijo Shizune que hasta el momento estaba callada.

-Son rápidos, de seguro no podrán contra ellos Jajaja-Se reía Tsunade

**Ya cerca de la base súper secreta de Michael Jackson (Entiendan el chiste por ustedes mismos, Sin ofender al rey del pop), Digo Orochimaru…**

-Seguro que es esta Milox?-Pregunta Kingdom

-Claro, que idiota pone un cartel que dice: esta NO es la base súper secreta de Orochimaru?

-El mismo?-Dijo Xolim

-Exacto XD

Después de eso deciden entran como si fuera Misión imposible, Poniendo las manos como pistolas Claro menos Xolim

-La sala de orochimaru está al final-Dice Kingdom

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunta Xolim

-Clásico de los villanos ¬¬

Llegan a la puerta final y la abren, y orochimaru no esta ahí!

-Que decías Kingdom?

-3, 2, 1 Jaula que cae del techo- Y Haci sucedió, una jaula con barrotes cayó sobre el techo pero los 3 se movieron 3 Cm y para colmo no les cayó encima (Vick-Hibi: Vean mis historias porfía n_n quizá hoy suba el nuevo cap.!)(Te dije que no te metas!)

-Imposible! Como lograron esquivar mi jaula a prueba de bobos!-Gritaba cierta traga ratas digo hombre (O Al menos eso parece) que aparecía de la oscuridad con un Cuatro ojos ¬¬

-Orochimaru-Sama la jaula era demasiado obvia, es muy clásico de los villanos ¬¬

-Ves, Kabuto me da la razón-Dijo Kingdom

-Da igual, como unos animales se metieron en mi base súper secreta?

-Fácil, no le hicimos caso al letrero-Dijo Xolim

-Oh. Bueno como sea…Serán perfectos especímenes para mi proyectos muajajajajaja cof cof.

Si como no, Para empezar tengo un mensaje muy especial, para usted, Sasuke te va a matar y Kabuto te va a quitar tus poderes.

-Qué? Eso no es cierto-Grito Kabuto con desespero

-Kabuto, Porque estas sudando?-Pregunta orochimaru

-Yo…pues…aah

-Es cierto lo que dijo esa rata?

-ERIZO!-Grito Milox

-N-No que va!

-Estas más nervioso!

-Porque estaría nervioso, son solo mentiras jeje!

-Creo que ya terminamos aquí solo falta Sasuke y los Akatsuki-Dijo Milox

Mientras Orochimaru y Kabuto seguían discutiendo, Los demás se adentraron más en la "Base Súper Secreta de Orochimaru" Hasta que llegaron a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía: Me fui a concentrar mi odio a Itachi.

Abren la puerta y ven que Sasuke está ahí acostado en su cama (En realidad es lo único que tiene en su habitación, ya que orochimaru es un tipo de poco recursos)

-No entiendo porque pones un letrero si todavía sigues aquí, Uchiha Sasuke?-Pregunto Milox

-Uchija?-Pregunto Xolim

-Uchiha!-Gritaron todos incluso Sasuke

-Aquí es donde Canalizo mi odio a Itachi y además ustedes como pasaron a orochimaru y Kabuto?-Dijo Sasuke

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora te vienes para Konoha

-Oblígame ¬¬- Dijo sin mucho ánimo

**En casa de Naruto…**

-Lalalalalala, voy a ver que hay en el correo lalalalalala.

En el buzón había algo muy grande, Naruto de curioso abrió el buzón y Sasuke Salió disparado al piso, Tenia Golpes y moretones por todos lados ,tenía la boca tapada, los brazo y piernas amarradas y encima de su cabello tenía un nota que decía: Naruto, Llévale este regalito A Tsunade.

-Diablos, Lo están logrando! Tengo que avisar a La abuela Tsunade!-Dijo Naruto que recogió a Sasuke y lo llevo a la oficina de Tsunade

**Ya en la oficina…**

-Demonios!-Grito La quinta Hokage que golpeo la pared al saber que Ya habían derrotado a orochimaru- Tanto tiempo que nos tomo derrotarlo y ellos solo tardan Minutos, Agj!

-No se preocupe, Abuela Tsunade de seguro que ellos no podrán contra los Akatsuki.

-Si tienes razón, apuesto a que los va a matar :D!

-No Tsunade! Tiene que apostar que no los van a matar!

-Tienes razón! Apuesto a que no los van a matar!-Dijo Tsunade un poco asustada

**La apuesta De Tsunade servirá contra Milox, Kingdom y Xolim? Estamos a punto de descubrir quién es el equipo restante en la lista de Milox? Y que locuras pasaran cuando se encuentren en la cueva de Akatsuki?**

**No se pierda el próximo capítulo de Otra Dimensión!**

**Continuara…**

Vick-Hibi: Porfiiiiiiiiiiiis Solo una vez más si?

Bien ¬¬

Vick-Hibi: Porfía métanse en mis fic y dejen review si?

Bueno, ya te tienes que ir o te saco a patadas!

Vick-Hibi: Okey Chau!

Xolim hazme un recordatorio

Xolim: Cual?

Tortúrate, Bueno esto a sido todo por ahora sigan pendientes del próximo cap.

Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

**En un callejón oscuro de la ciudad…**

-Ya hice lo que me pediste, torture a Sasuke ahora quiero mi paga!

-Bien aquí tienes hiciste un buen trabajo Milox ***Dando un fajo de billetes***

-Esto fue un buen negocio no Dark-KannaI?

-No hay duda ¬¬


	6. Nos Vamos de Misión Parte 2,Adiós Konoha

Sniff…

-Y ahora que te sucede?

Veras, voy a comenzar clases dentro de unos días, y no quiero!

-Enserio? Voy a hacer una fiesta!

No seas malo ToT que puede hacer un preadolescente para quitarse esta tristeza?

-Dejar de escribir?

Ya sé! No dejare de escribir!

- ¬¬ seré bruto…

Bueno aquí está el ultimo cap. de este fic, gracias, Todos los agradecimientos están al final del fic Bueno aquí esta

P.D: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto (No por mucho tiempo Muajajajajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Narración

-dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

*Acción*

(Comentario del Autor)

PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime

**Otra Dimensión**

**6-Nos Vamos de Misión Parte 2, adiós Konoha**

**Narrador de película:** Como ya saben, Milox, Kingdom y Xolim fueron con Tsunade que les asigno la misión de vencer a Orochimaru y a Akatsuki, además de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha.

Ahora se dirigen a Hacia la batí-cueva Digo! La cueva de akatsuki donde les esperan grandes "Peligros"…

-De donde Viene esa Voz?-Pregunta Milox

-No se pero ya que vamos a ir a esa cueva o no?- pregunto Xolim

**35 Minutos Más tarde**

Ya era de noche y decidieron acampar, En una zona cercana a la cueva…

-De donde sacaste el pollo Kingdom?-Pregunta Milox que comía al lado de la fogata.

-Pues veras…

**FLASH-BACK…**

-Chicos, iré a buscar comida. Ya vuelvo

-Pero conste que si vas a traer comida, procura que no te la hayas comida antes ok?-Dijo Xolim

Kingdom va caminando hasta que vio a un hombre con un costal lleno de pollos cacareando

-Oiga señor me puede dar uno de esos pollos?-Pregunta Kingdom

-Tengo una idea, si adivinas cuantos pollos hay en el costal te quedas con los 4-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¬¬ eh. 4?

-Diablos, no sé porque siempre pierdo cuando hago esas apuestas!

**FIN DE FLASH-BACK**

-Jajaja que vendedor tan ridículo!-Dijo Milox

-Yo no entendí O_OU-Dijo Xolim

Lo miran con cara de "en verdad no entendiste?" y los 3 le dan un mordisco a sus piezas de pollo.

-Bueno ***Graaaan bostezo* **Yo voy a dormir, hasta mañana- Dijo Milox que se quedo dormido..

-Oye Kingdom-Dijo Xolim.

-Que?

-Quieres averiguar cual es el equipo que falta en la lista de Milox?.

-Hm Si!.

Los dos se acercan a la hojita que está al lado de Milox y la leen…

-El equipo que falta es… Acatzuqui?-Dijo Xolim.

-Se dice Akatsuki! Pero akatsuki no es un equipo, es una organización de Criminales.

-Y si yo digo que son un equipo que con eso?-Dijo Milox Que estaba detrás de ellos con una aura negra.

Los dos se voltean lentamente para ver que Milox estaba despierto.

-Esta noche tendrán pesadillas conmigo-Dijo en un tono de ultratumba.

Los dos se quedaron despiertos toda la noche…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Con Milox Ya despierto se dirigen a la cueva de Akatsuki.

-Como demonios moveremos esa gran roca?-Pregunta Xolim.

-No lo haremos-Dijo Milox Que se quedo al lado de la Gran roca y presiono una roca pequeña del la pared.

Ding Dong! (Si, leyeron bien XD)

De repente la gran roca se empezó a mover dejando abierta la cueva, Los 3 se adentraron en ella hasta ver una Gran estatua.

-Definitivamente Kakuzu debe redecorar este lugar-Dijo Milox.

De la nada aparecen 9 Ninjas (Bueno uno no cuenta como ninja pero da igual) que los rodean.

-Como se infiltraron en nuestra cueva?-Dijo Pein o Pain o Paint o como sea que venga su nombre.

-Por la puerta¬¬-Dijo Xolim apuntando a la puerta.

-Diablos, Tobi te dije que no hicieras el mecanismo de un timbre, con los sellos basta!

-Pero Líder-Sama, suena muy bonito cuando alguien toca, a tobi le gusta el Ding Dong!

-Pues dile adiós a tu ding dong, bueno, volviendo, que hacen unas invocaciones en mi guarida?

-Que no era base?-Dijo Zetzu.

-**No, era cueva?**-Dijo Zetzu Negro.

-Que no era Pecera?-Dijo Kisame.

-Yo creí que era papelería-Dijo Konan.

-Para nada, es Banco-Dijo Kakuzu.

-Yo digo que es juguetería-Hace falta decir quien fue? Fue Tobi .

-ESO QUE IMPORTA, YA MATENLOS!-Grito Pein- Deidara! Vuélvelos a lo que tu llamas "el Arte"!

-Sera un placer, un!-Dijo deidara y lanzo 3 hormigas (Leyeron bien)de arcilla Haci los animalitos.

-Aaaaawwwww Tobi quiere una de esas hormiguitas n_n- Dijo Tobi que se dirigía a recoger una hormiga de arcilla.

-No tobi!-Gritaron todos los akatsukis ya que las Hormigas estaban muy cerca de ellos.

BOOOM! n_n

Todos los akatsukis, excepto Pein Konan y Itachi, estaban quemados.

-Tobi eres un idiota, un…-Dijo Deidara antes de caer rendido al suelo.

-Líder-Sama parece que deidara-Sempai ya estiro la arcilla.

-Que no es "Estiro la pata"?-Pregunto Kingdom.

-No en este caso

-Bueno Mientras Ustedes se limpian las heridas yo Voy a ver televisión- Dijo Milox

-Te acompaño…-Dijo Xolim- Aquí no hay tanta emoción

-Televisor?-Preguntaron todos los akatsukis incluso deidara que se levanto de "muerte"…

Milox Silbo y aparecieron un sofá y una Tv, se sienta y pone " Channel"

Los Criminales (Si es que se les puede llamar así) miran asombrados a la tele…

-Donde puedo conseguir uno de esos con descuento?-Pregunta Kakuzu con estrellas en los ojos

-la puedes con seguir en… un momento falta uno de ustedes… Donde esta el gemelo malvado de pinocho?

-Quien?-Preguntan Todos

-*Suspiro* donde está Sasori?

-Sasori no Danna lleva muerto un buen tiempo *Snif* al fin comprobé que el arte de marionetas es malísimo, por eso murió!- Dice deidara que llora de felicidad por su arte

-Como es que sabes su nombre?-Pregunta el tiburón digo Guisante perdón kisame

-Ese no es tu problema pez super desarrollado-Dijo Milox

-Oye tal vez mi tía Coral sea un pez ToT pero yo no!

-Da lo mismo, por cierto deidara… "kukukukuku" De casualidad sabes que es el arte?

-Algo que él no sabe hacer- Se burla hidan.

-Fácil el arte es una explosión, un!-Dijo Con estrellas en los ojos

-Claro que no Helarte es morirte de frio jajajajajajaja

**PLONK! Por parte de Akatsuki**

-Tobi no entendió-Dijo Tobi en ese instante el siente que lo miran maliciosamente y resulta que era Milox

-Oigan Ustedes saben quién es Madara Uchiha?

En eso Tobi Comienza A Gritar y se abalanza a Milox Pero este lo traspasa y cae encima de Xolim

-Quitate de encima intento de ninja!

-Tobi lo siente no quería caer encima de ti!

-Tobi porque te lanzaste?-Pregunta Itachi

-Esque Tobi tenía rato aburrido y quería jugar

-Solo dije que si querían saber mphpmhph-A Milox Le taparon la boca los guantes de Tobi

-Él y Tobi tenemos que hablar a solas rapidito si?

Y Tobi se llevo a Milox a un lugar fuera de la "Sala"

-Tu como lo sabes?-Pregunto Madara

-No problema tulló

-Mírame a los ojos-Lo agarra de los hombros

-No será al ojo?

Madara enfoca su ojo al de Milox… Pero no pasa nada… Absoluta mente nada… entonces Milox con cara de "que aburrido" Sube la Mano y mete su dedo en el agujero del ojo de la máscara de Tobi.

-Aaaaaaahhhh! Mi ojo!- el Grito que se escucho en la supuesta sala de la cueva, Todos se dirigían para allá.

-Haz lo que yo te digo si no quieres que divulgue tu secreto-Le amenaza Milox a Madara

-Qué?

-Que paso aquí, espero que no hayan roto nada porque Kakuzu no quiere darnos su dinero-Dijo Konan

-No es que quiera, es que estoy jugando a la cuenta de ahorros…-Dice Kakuzu

-Tu ****** Avaro de ***** Jashin-Sama te castigara por ser tacaño!

-Nada paso, Le decía a Tobi que me trajera un vaso con agua

-Que Tobi qué?

-Ya oíste Tobi n_n*

-Bien. Tobi Ira por su vaso de agua

-Milox, Que le Hiciste a Tobi- Pregunta Kingdom

-Yo? Nadita n_nU

-¬¬ Milox…

-Lo juro!

-Aquí está tu vaso de agua!-Dijo Tobi

-Gracias *Traga y Traga* sabe a agua de lavaplatos!

-Es agua de lavaplatos!

Milox Siguió bebiendo y escupió el agua en la Máscara de Tobi

-Eso te ganas por darme agua de Lavaplatos!

Todos: Nota mental: No darle agua de lavaplatos

-Que es lo que quieren?-pregunto Itachi

-Nada Simplemente Tsunade Nos pidió que los matáramos pero decidimos mejor no hacerlo-Dijo Kingdom

-Son Ninja reganados?

-No, Somos animales Omnipatentados

-Kingdom No se dice así, Somos Omnipotentes-Dijo Milox que se sentó en el sofá- Oye Tobi Hazte de banquillo para poner los pies

-Pero Tobi no…

-Hazte-de-banquillo-Para-mis-pies-Lo miro amenazante

Tobi no tuvo opción se sentó en forma de indio, mirando a la tele y Milox Puso sus Tennis en su cabeza.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!- Dice Deidara Asiendo alabanzas

-Solo se puede alabar a Jashin-Sama!- Saben quien fue ¬¬

-Bueno Voy a comenzar poniéndoles apodos!

-qué?-Dicen Todos

-Muy bien Pein será Paint, Konan será Konan n_n, me caes bien y por eso no tienes apodo

-Eh gracias?

-Que Injusticia-Dijeron el resto

-A Zetzu será María Juana XD (entiendan el chiste ustedes solos), Hidan será *****!

-Voy a ser asteriscos?-Pregunto el Jashinista

-Si porque los necesitas mucho para hablar XD, Kakuzu será Don Cangrejo XD

-Quien ese?-Pregunta el avaro

-No es problema tulló, Deidara será… Bueno no te lo puedo decir por la clasificación del fic lo lamento.

-Valla suerte la mía, un.

-Ya se! Seras el Chico Un XD.

-Seré Bruto Un…

-Ven, el nombre le queda perfecto, Tobi será Madara

-Tobi es un buen chico y no sabe quién es ese….-Dice un poco asustado

-Kisame será Guisante y Itachi será Ciego

-mph, no me gusta me voy-Dice Itachi que se salía de la sala y…-AY!-Tropezo con una pared

-Bueno ya todos tienen sus apodos- Dice Kingdom

-Ahora vamos a hacer algunas travesuras!

-Travesuras?-Dijeron Todos

**7 Horas más tarde**

Todos los akatsukis estaban con cara de "no doy para mas"

-Destruyeron mis novelas-Dijo Itachi- Ahora no se que pasara con Laura pancha

-Mataron a mis peces, Ramiro, Juancho, y el señor Pomposo ToT-Dijo Kisame

-Quemaron mi colección de collares de Jashin-Sama- Dijo Hidan

-Gastaron mi dinero en cosas que ni siquiera necesitaban *Snif* Monedas, las extrañaré

-De alguna manera destruyeron toda mi arcilla, ahora el arte será nada TnT-Dijo Deidara

-Mataron a mi esposa **y también a mi amor secreto **Rosa y** Margarita**-Dijo Zetzu

-Destruyeron Todos los juguetes de Tobi, Voy a extrañar al señor Bib bib-Dijo Tobi hablando de un teléfono de juguete

-Desordenaron mi colección de Pircings, ahora tengo que arreglarlos por formas, tamaños y color-Dijo Pein

-A mi no me hicieron nada-Dijo Konan y Todos la miran con cara de "Maldita suertuda"

-Hola n-n-Dijo Milox Que aparecieron de la nada Con Kingdom y Xolim

-Aaaaaahhh!-Gritan la mayoría, algunos se abrazan Otros simplemente no hacían nada

-No se asusten-Dijo Xolim- Aunque no los culparía de hacerlo

-Verán Ya paso un dia (Creo) y es hora de irnos

-Siiii!

-Pero ustedes se vienen!

-Que?

Milox Chasqueo los dedos y todos desaparecieron

**En la Oficina de Tsunade…**

-Ah! Que tranquila es la vida sin animales que te molesten.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro!

-Ustedes! Sobrevivieron!

-Dah! Era tan obvio-Dijo Kingdom- Siempre supimos desde el principió de tu plan para sacarnos de aquí!

-Y mira tenemos a todos los acatzuquis- Dijo Xolim

-akatsuki!-Dijeron los mal mencionados atados por un acuerda

-Demonios, Sabia que debí a ver apostado de que ustedes no morirían en primer lugar, Yo siempre pierdo y esta ves Gane! Porque el universo me hace esto!- Grito Tsunade

-Enserio se sienten así?

**Más de media Konoha: Si!**

-Bueno entonces nos iremos, en un agujero interdimencional, ya me canse de estar aquí,***Chasqueo los dedos*.**

En eso el cielo se nublo y la misma luz apareció en el centro de Konoha

**Ya en el centro…**

-Bueno esto es el adiós-Dijo Xolim

**Más de media Konoha: Bravo!**

Aaahh con que así se sienten no? ahora verán ***Chasquea los dedo y aparece una bomba relojera tamaño estatua de la libertad (La verdad no se cuánto mide y me da lala buscar en wiki pedía XD)***

-Adios!-Dijeron los 3 y luego rieron y finalmente desaparecieron

-Los maldecimos Kingdom, Xolim y Milooooooooox!-Gritan Todos en Konoha

BOOOM!

Y todos se murieron en una linda y colorida explosión n_n

**El Fin (Cruda realidad: Al fin XD)**

Mi recomendación si van a ir a Konoha, Sera un hoyo en el mapa XD no lo confundan con el gran cañon

Agradecimientos a:

**Dark-KannaI**

**Kumiko no Akasuna**

**Mara-Sama15**

**Kingdom walter13**

**Vi de uzumaki**

Gracias a ustedes y a Todos los que la leyeron

Continúen Leyendo mis fic y yo leeré los suyos!

Dale a este botón

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
